Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3
|Genre=Jump 'n' Run |Spielmodi=1 Spieler |Plattform(en)=Game Boy |Alterseinstufung= }} Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 ist ein Jump 'n' Run und erschien 1994 für den Game Boy. Es bildet sowohl den Abschluss der Super Mario Land-Serie als auch den Beginn der Wario Land-Serie. Der Protagonist und zu steuernde Charakter ist Marios Erzrivale Wario, der erstmals überhaupt spielbar ist. Obwohl Mario nicht über einen Gastauftritt hinauskommt, trägt das Spiel den Untertitel Super Mario Land 3, was dadurch zu erklären ist, dass Wario im Vorgänger aus Marios Schloss geworfen wurde und er nun auf der Suche nach einer neuen Herberge ist. Außerdem tritt Warios neue Rivalin Kapitän Kandis erstmals auf, die sich im Nachfolger Wario Land II für die Geschehnisse in diesem Spiel zu rächen versucht. Anders als in Super Mario Land 2 kopiert Wario nicht mehr die Fähigkeiten Marios, sondern legt seine eigenen Fähigkeiten wie etwa die Rippentriller an den Tag. Seine Gier und Raffsucht wird in Wario Land ebenfalls erstmals deutlich, während dies in Super Mario Land 2 nur angedeutet wurde. Wario Land wurde weltweit ca 5,2 Mio. mal verkauft und ist damit das Spiel mit den schwächsten Verkaufszahlen aus der Super Mario Land-Serie, jedoch das mit den höchsten Verkaufszahlen aus der Wario Land-Serie.Verkaufszahlen von Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 Am 16.02.2012 erschien Wario Land für die Virtual Console auf dem Nintendo 3DS. Handlung Zusammenfassung Wario Land spielt auf den Vorgänger Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins an: Am Ende des Spiels wird Wario aus Marios Schloss vertrieben. Daher bleibt Wario nichts anderes übrig, als sich ein neues Heim zu suchen. Als er dann noch erfährt, dass die wertvolle Goldstatue von Prinzessin Peach gestohlen wurde, macht er sich auf, die Insel der Zuckerrohr-Piraten, die von Kapitän Kandis (hier noch als Captain Syrup bekannt) geführt werden, zu erreichen, da sie in Besitz der Kostbarkeit sind. Mit der goldenen Statue will sich Wario sein neues Eigenheim finanzieren. Am Ende des Spiels muss der Spieler Kapitän Kandis besiegen, die einen Flaschengeist ruft. Nachdem dieser besiegt wird, sprengt sie wutentbrannt das Syrup Castle und die Goldstatue kommt zum Vorschein, die allerdings sofort von Mario eingesackt wird. Der sichtlich enttäuschte Wario erhält aber den Flaschengeist, der ihm einen Wunsch gewährt, sodass Wario sein neues Haus erhalten kann. Nur: Der Geist will für seinen Wunsch bezahlt werden. So muss Wario all seine Schätze, die er während des Spiels gesammelt hat, gegen Münzen eintauschen. So hängt es von seinem Gesamtergebnis ab, welche Herberge Wario erhält. War er fleißig, zaubert der Geist ihm einen Planeten. Das schlechteste jedoch, was Wario erreichen kann, ist ein Vogelhaus. In den nachfolgenden Spielen wird immer davon ausgegangen, dass Wario ein Schloss erhält. Offizielle Einleitung In der Spielanleitung lässt sich eine offizielle Einleitung vorfinden. Da es sich um ein Zitat handelt, wurden keine Korrekturen vorgenommen. Kandis wird dabei als Sirop bezeichnet und mit männlichem Geschlecht behandelt. Auch Prinzessin Peach wird unter ihrem alten Namen, "Toadstool", erwähnt: Erinnerst Du Dich noch an "Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins"? Wario hatte versucht sich Marios Schloß unter den Nagel zu reißen, hatte dabei aber wenig Glück. Hartnäckig wie Wario nun einmal ist, denkt er gar nicht daran, aufzugeben. Sein Verlangen nach einem Schloß ist größer als jemals zuvor. Eines Tages, als Wario sich wieder einmal seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung widmet, nämlich hinterhältige Pläne zu schmieden, kommt ihm das Gerücht zu Ohren, die Piraten der Pfeffer-Insel hätten die riesige Goldstatue der Prinzessin Toadstool gestohlen. Ein genial-gemeiner Gedanke schießt Wario blitzschnell durch den Kopf: "Mario hat sich bereits auf den Weg gemacht, aber wenn ich den Schatz als erster finde, wird mir das ein königliches Vermögen bringen. Mit diesem Gold und den anderen Schätzen der Piraten kann ich mir einen Palast bauen, der Marios Schloß wie eine Hundehütte aussehen läßt. Ga, ha, ha, ha...! Worauf warte ich eigentlich noch?" Über jeden Selbstzweifel erhaben, macht sich Wario auf den Weg. Daß die Zuckerrohr-Piraten harte Nüsse sind, daran denkt er gar nicht. Ihr Anführer, Kapitän Sirop, ist weltweit für seine Gemeinheiten bekannt. Er ist eine besonders fiese Socke! Wird Wario die Goldstücke und versteckten Schätze auf der Pfeffer-Insel finden? Wie wird sein neuer Plan aussehen? Bleibt er so gemein und hinterhältig? Um das herauszufinden, gibt's nur eins! Gameplay Allgemeine Informationen thumb|300px|Die [[Pfeffer-Insel.]] thumb left|thumb|Titelbildschirm mit Wario auf einem von ihm gekenterten Piratenboot. Super Mario Land 3: Wario Land ist in 40 Level auf 7 Welten aufgeteilt, die logischerweise immer schwieriger werden. Die Insel, auf der die Handlung stattfindet, trägt den Namen Pfeffer-Insel. Es gibt verschiedene Themenbereiche auf der Insel, die das Spielen sehr abwechslungsreich gestalten. So beginnt Wario zunächst an einem Strand, passiert Wälder, gelangt aber auch an oftmals ungewöhnliche Welten, die z. B. aus Feuer oder Eis bestehen. Alle Welten haben ihre persönliche Eigenheiten. Während Mario im Vorgänger auf einer Weltkarte die verschiedenen Welten in beliebiger Serienfolge absolvieren konnte, folgt Wario Land einem linearen Aufbau. Wario muss die Level der Serie nach abschließen, um weiter zu kommen. Manche Level verändern sich nach seinem ersten Besuch, wodurch Schätze und Geheimgänge sichtbar werden. Level mit Geheimgängen sind mit einem Kreis in der Mitte markiert. Level mit Schätzen, die beim ersten Durchspielen nicht gefunden wurden, blinken nach Spielende. Bossgegner tauchen stets am Ende des letzten Levels einer Welt auf. Dabei sind sie recht unterschiedlich zu besiegen, einige lassen sich klassisch durch Sprünge besiegen, andere auf eine neue Art und Weise. Wario kann mit Hilfe von unterschiedlichen Pötten, die sich in den Gesichts-Blöcken verbergen, verschiedene Hüte mit besonderen Fähigkeiten erlangen (siehe Verwandlungen). Wario kann verschiedene Gegenstände sammeln, darunter Herzen und Münzen. Für jedes Level hat Wario nur eine begrenzte Zeit zur Verfügung. Läuft diese ab, bevor Wario das Levelende erreicht, verliert er ein Leben. In jedem Level werden am unteren Bildschirmrand die in diesem Level gesammelten Münzen, die Herzpunkte, Warios Leben und die verbleibende Zeit angezeigt. In manchen Levels verstecken sich Schlüssel. Sie öffnen die Schatzkammer des Levels und müssen wie ein Gegner getragen werden. Dafür lässt sich der Schlüssel auch wunderbar auf Gegner werfen. Münzen und Schätze werden am Ende zur Gesamtpunktzahl gezählt und beeinflussen so stark, welche Behausung Wario sich kaufen kann. Das Spiel verfügt über drei verschiedene, batteriegestützte und unabhängige Spielstände. Ähnlich wie Mario im Vorgänger kann sich auch Wario im Auswahlbildschirm in eine Bombe verwandeln und den Inhalt des gewählten Spielstandes löschen. Dort wird auch die Anzahl absolvierter Level angezeigt. Insgesamt sind 40 Level zu entdecken. Die Fortschritte im Spiel werden automatisch gespeichert, wenn ein Level abgeschlossen wurde. Während eines Levels kann Wario beim Speichertotenkopf für eine 10er-Münze speichern und verhindern, dass er den Level noch einmal neu starten muss, wenn er ein Leben verliert. Auffällig ist das Totenkopf-Thema, welches sich durch das gesamte Spiel zieht. So sind die Ausgänge, Speicherpläte, die letzte Welt usw. wie Totenköpfe gestaltet. Selbst die Umrisse der Pfeffer-Insel selbst kann man als totenkopfförmig identifizieren. Für dieses Spiel existiert außerdem ein Cheat, mit dem man alle Werte am unteren Bildschirmrand nach Belieben ändern kann. Auch die Wirkung der Pötte kann man so nachstellen. Der Spielspaß wird dadurch aber sicher nicht gefördert, da das Spiel damit extrem vereinfacht wird. Fähigkeiten Wario schwimmt|thumb|right Wario besiegt seine Gegner vorzugsweise mit dem Rippentriller, in späteren Spielen Rempelattacke genannt. Dazu rammt er sie von der Seite in ihre ungeschützten Stellen, also meist von hinten. Kleine Gegner werden sofort weggeschleudert und besiegt, solche in seiner Größe nur betäubt. Zusätzlich kann er während seiner Attacke springen, um höher gelegene Gegner zu erreichen. Diese Fähigkeit hat hier noch keinen Namen, wird ab Wario Land II jedoch Sprungattacke. genannt. Mit dieser Attacke ist es Wario auch möglich, Blöcke zu zerstören, die ihm im Weg stehen. Sein Dickschädel hilft ihm, Blöcke auch von unten durch Springen zu zerstören. Springt Wario auf einen Gegner, wird dieser nicht besiegt, sondern ebenfalls betäubt. Wenn Wario ihn dann berührt, kann er ihn einhändig aufheben und auf andere Gegner oder gegen die Wand werfen. Wario geht langsamer, wenn er einen großen Gegner schleppt. Durch seine Niederlage gegen Mario reicht bereits eine Verletzung aus, um ihn zu Klein-Wario zu schrumpfen. In diesem Zustand beherrscht Wario die Rippentriller nicht mehr, kann seine Feinde aber weiterhin mit Kopfsprüngen betäuben. Verletzt sich Klein-Wario, geht ein Leben verloren. Bonusspiele thumb|Münzen-Bonusspiel. thumb|left|Auswahlbildschirm der Spiele. thumb|Herz-Bonusspiel. Hat Wario ein Level erfolgreich absolviert, hat er die Möglichkeit, eines von zwei Bonusspielen zu bestreiten. Dies ist optional, er kann die Münzen auch direkt auf sein Konto einzahlen. In diesen Bonusspielen haben die gesammelten Münzen aus dem vorher bestrittenen Level eine besondere Rolle inne, da Wario sie einsetzen muss. Im ersten Bonusspiel befinden sich über Wario zwei mit einem W'' verzierte Eimer, unter denen Wario mittig steht. Darüber werden seine in dem vorigen Level gesammelten Münzen angezeigt. Er kann nun durch eine Schnur an einen der Eimer ziehen. Entweder fällt ihm an dieser Stelle ein Münzsack oder aber ein Stück Blei auf den Kopf. Durch den Münzsack verdoppelt sich seine Münzanzahl, durch das Blei werden sie halbiert, wobei bei ungeraden Zahlen zu seinen Ungunsten abgerundet werden. Diese Prozedur kann er bis zu dreimal wiederholen oder vorher bereits das Spiel verlassen. Nach drei Versuchen beendet Wario das Geschehen automatisch. Während man im oben genannten Bonusspiel seine Münzen vermehren kann, kann man im anderen Herzteile und sogar Leben gewinnen. Wenn man das Spiel betritt, erscheint vor Wario eine Tafel, die ihm drei Möglichkeiten bietet. Er kann hier Kurse auswählen, die einen verschieden hohen Münzeinsatz erfordern. Der ''A Course erfordert 100 , der B Course 40 und der C Course noch 20 Münzen. Um dieses Bonusspiel betreten zu können, muss Wario zuvor also mindestens 20 Münzen eingesammelt haben. Wario erhält fünf Bomben, die er dann auf Gegner auf der anderen Seite eines Flusses werfen muss. Durch eine Poweranzeige am unteren Rand wird die Kraft für den Wurf angezeigt; ist er zu schwach, erreicht er die andere Seite nicht. Das Zeitlimt beträgt pro Wurf 9 Sekunden. Wenn Wario mit einer Bombe einen Gegner auf der anderen Seite in die Luft sprengt, erhält er einen Treffer. Abhängig von seiner Trefferanzahl fällt seine Belohnung aus. Je mehr Münzen Wario zu Beginn eingesetzt hat, desto höher ist die mögliche Belohnung, jedoch steigt auch der Schwierigkeitsgrad rapide an. Welten und Level Charaktere Verwandlungen Gegenstände Pötte Items Objekte Schätze Gegner Gewöhnliche Gegner Bosse Endings thumb|Wario Land - perfektes Ende In Abhängigkeit von Warios gesammeltem Vermögen finanziert Wario sich sein neues Zuhause am Ende des Spiels: * Vogelhaus (300 bis 10.071 Münzen) * Baumhaus (10.072 bis 40.007 Münzen) * Blockhaus (40.008 bis 70.007 Münzen) * Pagode/Tempel (70.008 bis 90,007 Münzen) * Schloss (90.008 bis 99.998 Münzen) * Planet (99.999 Münzen sowie alle 15 Schätze gefunden und alle 40 Level abgeschlossen) Staff Credits Cheats Debug-Menü Während des Spiels, Pause, und drücken Sie SELECT 16 mal - nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Drücken Sie B und drücken Sie nach links oder rechts, um zu einem anderen Ziffernbereich zu gelangen. Drücken Sie nach oben oder unten, um die Anzahl der Herzen, Münzen und Leben, die Sie haben, anzupassen. Nach dem Debug-Menü Cheat oben, halten Sie A und B und wählen Sie das Bild von Wario ganz nach links und unpause. Sie ändern nun: Kleine Wario -> Großer Wario -> Bull Wario -> Jet Wario -> Dragon Wario -> Kleiner Wario Münztrick In Level 8 ist es möglich auf legalem Wege relativ zügig Münzen zu sammeln: Wario muss sich dazu in den zweiten Bereich begeben nach ganz oben links zur Tür. Links neben der Tür findet er eine Mine, die bei Berührung explodiert. Wario muss diese Mine aufnehmen, schnell zur nahegelegenen Tür gehen und diese mit der Mine in der Hand nach links sehend durchgehen bevor die Mine explodiert. Im nächsten Bereich wird aus er Mine einer 10er-Münze. Betritt Wario nun wieder den Bereich davor, ist die Mine wieder direkt links neben ihm. Er kann sie erneut aufnehmen und mit ihr die Tür nach links sehend betreten, um eine weitere 10er-Münze zu erzeugen. Dies kann so lange wiederholt werden bis 999 erreicht sind oder die Mine explodiert ist. Mit jeder anderen Mine funktioniert dies auch. Sollte dieser Trick einmal nicht funktionieren, weil keine 10er-Münze mehr erscheint, reicht es, den Level zu verlassen, einen anderen Level kurz zu spielen und den Trick in Level 8 dann erneut zu starten. Weitere Möglichkeiten, Münzen zu sammeln: * Level 6 spielen * Chicken Ducks mit Gegnern füttern (drei 10er-Münzen jeweils) * Gegner von Pikkarikuns Blitzen treffen lassen (jeweils eine 10er-Münze) * Gegner von Pouncer zerstampfen lassen (jeweils eine 10er Münze) Beta-Elemente Galerie Anspielungen auf andere Spiele * Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins: Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 baut auf die Geschehnisse von Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins auf. Da Mario in Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins sein Schloss zurückerlangte, muss Wario im Nachfolger für ein neues Zuhause sorgen. Anspielungen in anderen Spielen * WarioWare: Smooth Moves: Eins der zahlreichen Mikrospiele basiert auf diesem Spiel. Es gehört zu den Spielen von 9-Volt und 18-Volt, wie es bei jedem anderen klassischen Spiel der Fall ist. Ähnlich wie einem der zwei Minispiele, muss Wario hier Gegner abschießen. Hier hält er jedoch einen Piraten-Goom und wirft mit diesem auf Togemarus, Piraten-Gooms, Droppers and Debidebis. Bei jedem Treffer erscheint eine Münze. Im Original-Spiel erscheint eine Münze jedoch nur, wenn Wario seine Gegner mit einem Rippentriller besiegt. Bewertungen * DS Central - 4 von 5 * Electronic Gaming Monthly - 7 von 10 * IGN - 7.9 von 10 * Nintendo Life - 10 von 10 * Nintendo Power - 3.9 von 5 * Nintendojo - 8 von 10 http://www.gamerankings.com/gameboy/563296-super-mario-land-3-wario-land/index.html Trivia thumb|Ausschnitt aus dem deutschen Werbespot: Wario im [[Game Boy]] * Im Hauptmenü wird immer angezeigt, dass der Spieler 39 Level absolviert hat, obwohl das Spiel 40 beinhaltet. Dies liegt daran, dass der Fortschritt in Level 40 nicht gespeichert wird. Die dort gesammelten Münzen werden dem Bankkonto zwar gutgeschrieben, aber nicht gespeichert, da das Spiel nach dem Ende ausgeschaltet werden muss. * Das Spiel kann nicht mit weniger als 300 Münzen abgeschlossen werden, da Wario durch den Abschluss von Level 40 300 Münzen erhält. * Es wurden für die Sprachen Englisch, Deutsch und Französisch verschiedene Werbespots produziert. * Der Beta-Titel für dieses Spiel war: Super Mario Land 3: Kairiki Wario (スーパーマリオランド3 怪力ワリオ). Kairiki Wario bedeutet grob übersetzt "Superstarker Wario" und wurde in einem Werbeflyer von 1993 verwendet. Das Logo unterscheidet sich zudem sehr stark von jedem anderem der Wario Land-Serie. Referenzen Externe Links * Deutscher Werbespot * Englischer Werbespot * Französischer Werbespot * Beta-Titel it:Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 ja:スーパーマリオランド3 ワリオランド da:Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 en:Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 no:Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 ! Kategorie:Game Boy-Spiel Kategorie:Virtual Console-Spiel Kategorie:Wario Land-Serie Kategorie:1994-Spiel Kategorie:Jump'n'Run Kategorie:Spiel